


追杀格雷森

by lenglenglengdehu



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Bad Ending, M/M, Nightmares
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenglenglengdehu/pseuds/lenglenglengdehu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>格雷森出问题了。<br/>非常大的问题。<br/>警告：涉及谋杀，死亡</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章 蛛丝马迹

如果问杰森这个世界最疯狂的人是谁？

以前他会毫不犹豫的说是他自己，但现在他不敢肯定了。

也许是这个世界疯了，在这半年以来，他常常这么想，不然为什么会发生这么疯狂的事情。

他疲惫的从蝙蝠车上下来，甚至连脱掉蒙头斗篷的力气都没有，天知道今晚的双面人为何如此烦躁，说不准是因为现在不流行硬币了呢。他苦中作乐的给自己开了个冷笑话，但嘴边的肌肉动都没动。他走在通向蝙蝠洞的路上，这并不是一段他愿意走的路，因为每次走过它，就像是伤久未愈的骨头在阴雨天隐隐作痛。他的余光扫过那些沉默的陈列柜，那里面放着过去的制服，蝙蝠侠，初代罗宾，二代罗宾，三代罗宾，四代罗宾和夜翼，它们都曾经是荣耀的代表，但如今在杰森的心里却只剩下了可笑。

时至今日，他依然会在经过陈列柜的时候紧张起来，他无法面对里面的制服，无论是谁的，他也不明白为什么提姆还愿意保留着这些根本已经没有人穿而且也不值得留着的制服。

话又说回来，他看不惯的不仅仅是里面的制服，甚至也包括了他身上的这套制服，哪怕他已经穿了好几个月了也一样。倒影里面，一个高大，强壮的男人披着黑色的斗篷，全身上下染着尘土和硝烟的痕迹，严严实实地只露出一个下巴，连他自己都看不出他自己。他想起了那个老家伙，然后不由得嗤笑一声，扭过脸，不再去看那些制服和里面似曾相识的身影，大步迈进了蝙蝠洞里。

“提姆？”出乎他的意料，他略微诧异的看到电脑亮着，而一个熟悉的人背对着他。

“哦，噢，杰森，你回来了？”提姆如梦初醒，他捂住嘴，按下了一个哈欠，眼泪却在眼框里面打转。杰森对他浓重的黑眼圈毫不惊讶，他明白这些日子以来，提姆有多累。

“怎么回到这里来了？”杰森看着屏幕上的飘过的代码，略略看了几行就觉得刚刚平息下去的头晕脑胀再度崛起了。

“我打算给泰塔的电脑系统升级，回来试验一些做好的编程，成功了也给蝙蝠洞的系统升级一下。”

杰森不可置否的点了点头，“那随便你，我上去休息了。”

他不想管提姆和少年泰坦的那些事，哥谭的事就已经让他喘不过气了，有几天那就是字面意义上的喘不过气，他的肺泡破裂了，那时候他甚至如同无知的哥谭市民一样怀疑起了老家伙到底是不是人，他只是凭着一口气，一种绝对不想输的心情撑了过来。

“……杰森，我找到他了。”背后的提姆在沉默了半晌之后忽然这么说道。

杰森霍然转身，一扫疲惫和困倦，紧握双拳，他咬牙说，“他在哪里？”

提姆没有回答，反而盯着那灰白色的无机质的眼罩，仿佛凭此就可以看透，看到杰森的燃烧着的双眼。

“如果找到了他，你想做什么？”

“那还用说？当然是杀了他。”杰森毫不犹豫地回答，关于这个问题，他已经想了很久了，自从那一天起，每次入睡，他都想着如果第二天，他见到了他，那他要怎么做？答案非常明显，无论如何都要杀了他。

“你不能这么做。”提姆摇了摇头，“你不能杀了他。”

杰森暴怒，“怎么？”他嘶嘶作响，“难道他还不值得一颗子弹来打爆他的脑袋？还是你还在幻想一些理由为他开脱？你还以为他是以前的那个人？”他一把摘掉了头罩，好让自己的怒火全数呈现在提姆面前。他低头看着这黑色的头罩，胃里就像是塞了一块沉甸甸的铁，他怎么能穿上这件制服？他怎么就穿上了这件制服？

难道他不能为此讨回一点公道吗？

提姆再次摇了摇头，“是他不值得。”他看起来非常痛苦。

“什么？”杰森偏着头，不能明白提姆的话。

“他不值得你这么做，”提姆安静的说，他说话的语气平板无波，像极了布鲁斯要和他长篇大论的时候，“布……布鲁斯一直不希望你杀人，而现在你做的很好，他不会希望你杀了他的。”他欲言又止，最终还是把嘴里那句可能会惹怒杰森的话吞了下去，只是看着杰森。

杰森想笑，真的，那老家伙是这样又如何？难道提姆以为他穿上了这身制服就意味着他向布鲁斯妥协了吗？他不杀人只是因为蝙蝠侠不杀人，谁都想扮演一个完美的蝙蝠侠不是吗？每一个罗宾都曾想过成为一个蝙蝠侠，成为一个蝙蝠侠承认的蝙蝠侠，就像布鲁斯信任他成为蝙蝠侠一样不是吗？

“那老家伙说什么我才不关心。”他哼了一声，低声的说，“无论如何，我都不会做到他希望的完美。”

提姆微笑，“不，布鲁斯会为你而骄傲的，他一直如此。”

杰森沉默。

“……我不会射心脏和头颅。”他最终这么说道。

提姆一脸早知如此的表情让杰森一阵便秘，他越来越讨厌提姆展现他所谓伟大侦探的这面了。

“那么他在哪里？”杰森舔了舔嘴唇，感到血液微微地沸腾。

提姆的手指在控制面板上一敲，跳出了一副地图，蓝色的线条所描绘的地图上，一个红点正立其中。

“前段时间的消息，卫星遥感的时候发现的，”他一敲，屏幕上跳出一张模糊不清的照片，“地点是意大利，罗马，一座美丽的城市。”杰森看着上面的男人，带着黑色的帽子，穿着夹克和牛仔裤，却在拥挤的游客里低着头，明显是在躲避着摄像头，模糊的照片不足以呈现清晰地面容，但杰森有一种感觉，一种强烈的感觉。

不像他，但……

是他。

提姆犹豫了一下，“还有件事，杰森。”他活动着手指，这是他感到矛盾时的习惯动作，“他不是一个人。”

“还有谁？”杰森神经质的抓着自己颤抖的手，他的毛病没有变，他还是容易冲动，容易……愤怒。“他怎么可能……哦，”杰森想到了一个人，一个他们下意识忽略的人。“他找到他了？”

他在自言自语，但也问出了他自己的疑问。

“也许，”提姆调出了另一张模糊的照片，上面一高一矮两个身影并排走在一起，他们亲密地靠在一起，就像是街边普通的一幕。“我觉得很有可能是他，但身高有所变化，总之不管怎么样，他不是一个人。”

“哦，小红，你在提醒我，我也可以不是一个人，是吗？”杰森怪笑了起来，得到了提姆的白眼。

“怎么？你以为我会只给你这个消息吗？”提姆不客气的说，“我已经通知了芭芭拉她们了。女孩们会有一个人和我们一起去的。”

杰森扬起了眉毛，“可千万不要是芭芭拉。”他诚心希望。

提姆微微一笑，随后板起了脸，“明天下午两点的飞机，现在去休息吧，杰森。”

杰森看了看他，忽然一言不发地走了过来，一把夹起了提姆就往楼上走，咔咔的脚步声和“杰森！”提姆气急败坏的喊叫声混在一起，杰森迅捷地冲上了楼梯。

他需要一个兄弟待在他的身边，每天当他躺在床上，独自面对着这空荡荡的大宅的时候，他就会非常不愿意承认，他希望他的兄弟在他的身边，他需要确认他没有疯。

是这个世界疯了。

TBC


	2. 第二章  罗马假日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：虽然没有写出具体年龄，但是达米安果断是未成年，所以是未成年恋爱警告！

罗马是一个堪称伟大的城市。

没人能否认欧洲的智慧之光来自罗马希腊，更何况之后的文艺复兴也是由它们而来。而这两者之中，达米安更偏爱罗马。这不仅仅是因为那些罗马君王伟大的功绩，辉煌的征战，以及悲剧性的结局，还因为那些存在于罗马的凝固时光和艺术——建筑。

他喜欢艺术，尽管这一点比他其实拥有情感这一点更加来的令人惊讶，毕竟是人都会有情感（或许对于某些人来说也不尽然），但不是谁都喜欢艺术的。

他双手揣在兜里，目光凝聚在喧闹的斗兽场。

残破但依然屹立世间的建筑，曾经是贵族们观看残酷的角斗士比赛的场所，那时候的人们脸上洋溢着嗜血的兴奋，哪怕是贵妇人也会捏着扇子尖叫，希望角斗者更加凶狠，脚下的土地浸透着鲜血，然后一千年过后，就像那时一样，现在的游客们带着不明所以的兴奋，无知的喜悦在这里拍摄下曾经的辉煌。

唯有建筑永存。

“茶，还是咖啡？”

两杯热烘烘的的饮料闯入了达米安的视线，他抬眼，看到了后面微笑的男人——迪克•格雷森。他带着黑色的帽子，意大利和煦的阳光在他脸上打出一片阴影，只有那双蓝色的眼睛在闪光。像是觉得自己声音太小了，迪克张嘴，准备再问一遍。

“茶。”达米安毫不客气地打断了他，同时伸手，从他手上拿走了茶杯。

“接下来，我们去哪里？”达米安啜着吸管，漫不经心的问道。

“去西班牙广场怎么样？”迪克拿着地图，兴致盎然，“那里可是罗马的经典景点。”他抬起头，朝达米安眨眨眼，“公主和记者的爱情旅始，罗曼蒂克的爱情故事发生地。”

“tt”达米安不置一词，却努力瞪大眼睛，直直的盯着好笑的看着他的迪克，不去理会他话中的意思。

“走吧，下午的广场是最佳时间。”

罗马阳光柔和，不像是哥谭的阴冷，也不像是高山之上的刺痛，就像是平时的空气一般，洒落一切事物，令一切景色都更加完美无缺。曲形的西班牙台阶举世闻名，建筑师因它的奇思妙想而来，情侣因它的美丽寓意而来，他们都在此相会。达米安和迪克站在人潮拥挤的广场上，举目看去尽是一对一对的情侣。

他们笑着，举着相机，在罗马的阳光下，在罗曼蒂克的发生地，诚心发愿自己的爱情长久。

“我们也来照吧！”迪克悄悄地握住了达米安的手，然后举起了手机。

“来来来，笑一个，小D！”他催促道，屏幕里的达米安慢吞吞地翻了个白眼，随后抿着嘴，在迪克按下的瞬间，将自己靠向了迪克的身边，迪克偏过头，将一个轻轻的吻落在了达米安的额头上，他们亲密地挨在一起，双手相牵，“喀”的将这瞬间记录了下来。

“格雷森！”达米安捂着额头，低声别扭的喊着迪克的名字，而迪克笑了起来，右手如同变戏法一样，拿出了两根甜筒。

“来到这里不吃甜筒可不行。”他理直气壮，将粉色的草莓味递给了达米安。

“我要另一根。”达米安严词拒绝，但迪克无辜的递出了另一个一模一样的粉色甜筒。

“……”

最后还是接过了那根甜筒，达米安和迪克在西班牙广场上闲逛，就像是那些他向来厌恶的无所事事的人一样。他们只是静静地手牵着手，一步又一步，登上漫长的台阶，从上往下俯瞰着巨大的喷泉，随意找一张长椅坐下，把那些邪恶的鸽子喂得更加白白胖胖，也许是见多了游客，其中一只甚至跳到了达米安的腿上，歪着白色的小脑袋，黑豆般的眼睛好奇的盯着他们。达米安紧张的伸出装着鸽食的手，看它褐色的喙在里面满意地啄来啄去。迪克则是一边捂着嘴笑，一边偷偷拍下了达米安的窘状。

达米安用眼角的余光发射着生气，而这只让迪克浑身的抽搐更加剧烈而已。

直到那只鸽子恋恋不舍的飞走了，达米安才一跃而起，扑到了迪克身上，却被迪克反手一搂，结结实实的抱了个满怀。

“格雷森！”达米安扑腾，鼻头气的皱了起来。“你放开我！”

“别害羞嘛，达米安！”迪克笑着说，他热烘烘的温度从衣衫传上来，烧的达米安一片脸红。

“谁害羞了！”他自暴自弃的说，得到了迪克的大笑声。

过了一会，迪克抱得更紧了，他的双手在达米安的背后交叉，头低垂在他的肩上，他长长地吸气，闻到年轻男孩身上的味道。

“达米安……”他喃喃自语，“你会离开我吗？”

达米安僵住，他没有说话，只是犹豫着，然后伸手，从迪克的腋下穿出，抱上了身前这个男人的背。

“不会，我会一直陪着你。”他说。

那就像是一个无足轻重的插曲，他们都装作轻易地将它抛开，闭口不谈这如履薄冰的关系。

罗马的旧日固然宏伟，但如今也已经是二十一世纪，夜幕降临之后，城内炫彩的霓虹灯亮起，年轻人高声笑闹着，三两作群走入了迷蒙的夜店之中，更有踉踉跄跄的醉鬼，高呼着再来一杯，路人只会对苦笑的陪同者露出一种似曾相识的微笑。

“抢劫——！”女子的呼声刺穿了闹街，骑着小绵羊的劫匪嚣张地从一个小巷口窜出来，手上挂着一个粉色的小包，身后跟着跑出来一个哭得梨花带雨的女孩子。

下意识的，达米安就想冲上去，但迪克拉住了他。

“我去，你在这里等我。”

看到迪克的表情，达米安楞了一下，随后迪克冲了出去。

一转眼只剩下自己站在了街头，达米安左右看了一下，随后便迈进了一家咖啡店里，坐在了靠街边的位子上。

也许是冥冥中使然，他并没有把注意落在了人来人往的街头，而是习惯的向上，看向罗马的夜空。唯有迷蒙的夜空能让他稍微联想到过去的日子，在哥谭的夜空和格雷森一起，飞跃到城市的各个角落，站在沉默的滴水兽上分享披萨和肉卷，一同观赏哥谭上空袅娜的黛色，以及唯一的光轮。

他的心口一阵疼痛，但他不再是罗宾了。

他机械地喝了一口咖啡，眼神不自觉的下落，落到地上，而后在下一秒他睁大了眼睛。

他看到了三个熟悉的人影，他们心事重重的侧脸紧绷着，随着人流走过了马路，走向了对面，达米安差点咬了舌头，他看着他们，直到他们转入了街角才想起来他们所去的方向正是格雷森和他入住的酒店。

他们来了？

他的下一个念头是要不要告诉格雷森？他感到心脏在胸膛里砰砰直跳，几乎就要冲了出来。他深呼吸。

他刚刚看到的绝对没错，就是陶德他们。他完全清楚他们为什么会来，但是他不敢肯定他们会做什么？他们会杀了他吗？他们知道他和格雷森在一起吗？

格雷森又会怎么做？

不知为何，达米安想起了迪克平静的，丝毫不介意身上溅上的血迹的脸，他只是微笑地对他说。

——HI，小D，好久不见。——

……还是不告诉他吧。

达米安下了决定，他低头喝起了咖啡，躲开了窗外明亮的灯光。

“咚咚”玻璃的敲击声提醒了达米安他的到来，达米安紧张的指尖发凉，但他还是装作什么都没有发生过那样站了起来，走了出去。

“格雷森，不回酒店吗？”跟在迪克身后，达米安敏锐的发现迪克并不是在回酒店，他带着达米安走上了另一条路。

“不，”迪克哼着歌，“我们去机场。”

他抬手，招来了一辆出租车，打开车门，他对达米安笑了起来，“我们去威尼斯。”

“现在？”达米安反问了一句。

“现在。”迪克认真的说，“上车吧，达米安。”

坐在车里，达米安还是不可置信，更多的是掩藏起来的惊慌。

“我刚刚救下的女士告诉我，威尼斯现在很有趣，正好我预定下一站去威尼斯，”迪克的解释让达米安觉得苍白无力，“所以我新订了两张机票，半个小时后到威尼斯。”

他笑着，达米安却不想深究其中的真意。

真的吗？是格雷森本就如此打算，还是不仅是他，他也看到了呢？

他转头看着窗外无止境的长路和明亮的飞速闪过的一排排路灯，罗马沉静的被他们抛下，就如同旧日的人民渐渐远离，终有一日寂静无声，唯有建筑永存。

那么现在在迪克格雷森身上存在的是什么？他还存在什么？

他仿佛没变，都是如常的对待他，答应了相互的交往，在他坠入深渊的时候找到他，拯救他，却又在同时做了绝对不可能是他做的事。达米安记得深夜迪克从梦里惊醒的表情，记得每次他搂抱自己的力度早已超过了以往的力度，记得他总是突如其来的恐慌，记得他们吵架的那天晚上……

迪克简直吓坏了他。

他握紧双拳。

这一切到底是怎么发生的？

他想向永远不会开口的父亲询问，想向奇怪的迪克询问，甚至想向同样迷茫的德雷克他们询问。

达米安闭上眼睛，不再去想罗马上空此时飞翔的绳索和那些找不到目标的鸟儿们。


	3. 第三章 草蛇灰线

提姆坐在蝙蝠洞的主机前，手边是一杯糟糕至极的如果被阿尔弗雷德看见会被称为垃圾的速溶咖啡，他两眼充血，目不转睛，眼下的黑眼圈好像从来也不会有消失的一天，十指在键盘上纷飞，屏幕上的图像不断倒转。他已经在这里坐了十六个小时了。

但他还没有起来的意愿，至少在他查到到底是谁挖开了布鲁斯的坟墓之前不行。

那是他偶然发现的。没有人能接受布鲁斯的离去，所以布鲁斯的墓前一直都是冷冷清清的，杰森总是借着蝙蝠侠的工作把自己逼到极限，要不就将自己关在训练室里，芭芭拉也不愿意来，又或者说没有人愿意来，没人能面对那块石头，提姆也只是白天乱走的时候，下意识的走到了那里。

冰冷的大理石方方正正，素雅的黑色丝毫没有变，那上面刻得也是实实在在的布鲁斯韦恩。

提姆站在它面前，他从来都是他们之中最后一个相信布鲁斯死了的人，但这一次不同，这一次他们都通过监控录像看到了，那是避无可避的致命一击，既不惊险，也不夸张，布鲁斯只是慢慢的闭上了眼睛，倒了下去，就像每一个受袭的普通人一样。

心口的疼痛习以为常，欢乐何其之少，这一生于他们而言或许就是忍耐痛苦，一日长过一日。

提姆低头，却看到了墓碑上溅到的泥土——等等，泥土？他想到了一个可能性，一个可怕的可能性。

提姆蹲了下来，伸手插入了泥土之中，松软，潮湿，植被被破坏……这种种的一切都证明了他的猜想。

他知道又一个噩梦成真了

“陌生来访接入——”

忽然响起的平板无波的电子提示音吓了他一跳，他迟钝地一敲，同意了接入。而后屏幕一闪，跳出了一个可视界面。而提姆在看清了画面上的人之后，怒不可遏的站了起来。

“是你！”

穿着黑色的紧身衣，身材火爆的女人——塔利亚·奥古——伸手撩了撩头发，混血的美貌带来危险，侵略的讯号，她依旧那么美丽，能让无数的人为之疯狂，可她的能力也同样不容小觑。她嫣红的嘴唇弯起，纤长的睫毛眨了一眨，慵懒地靠在椅子上，对他打起了招呼。

“好久不见，MR.侦探。”

提姆绷着脸，并没有接话。他还记得上一次他们的惨败，布鲁斯和塔利亚的战争，他至今深深怀疑若不是布鲁斯最后做出了那样的决定，是不是后面的这一切就不会发生？

“别那么紧张，我只是来和你谈谈交易的。”她悠闲地摆摆手，并不理会提姆的冷淡。

“交易？”提姆咬着牙齿重念了这个词，“我们和你没什么好交易的。”

“当然有。”她坐直了身体，柔和的声音就像是在责备提姆的粗心大意，“我们曾经有过多好的交易啊。”

“够了！那是一个错误！”提姆听到血液沸腾的声音，他耻于提起那件事，尽管他并非决断者，也无法阻止布鲁斯，但他依然感到胃里仿佛塞了一大块沉甸甸的铁块。

“随便你怎么说吧，侦探先生。”她失去了继续谈论这个话题的兴趣，“反正事实证明我也做了一个不恰当的决定。”

“等等——”提姆不敢置信自己刚才听到了什么，“你说，你的意思是……”他的声音颤抖起来，他曾经想过迪克会不会去找达米安，他知道迪克多关心达米安，但是……这可能吗？迪克一个人能够进入刺客联盟带出达米安吗？

“哦，你不知道吗？”塔利亚显得颇为惊讶，“雷霄最欣赏你，可自从发生了这些事情之后，我反而欣赏起了夜翼呢。”她的眼睛闪闪发光，“他真是出乎我们所有人的意料，不是吗？”

提姆茫然的看着她，心脏突突地跳动着，迪克救出了达米安，他为此感到高兴，无论如何，他还是他们的兄弟。可与此同时，塔利亚的话让他也感到苦涩，那种撕裂的痛苦从来也没有消失。他下意识地活动着手指，试图缓解心里空荡荡的失落，还有拔腿就跑，逃避这一切的冲动。

塔利亚静静地看着他，带着虚伪的怜悯的微笑，“哦，迷茫的男孩，这一切对你来说是多么难熬啊。”她薄唇轻启，故意拿着语言无形的刀刃再次扎入提姆的胸口。

“自己的大哥，曾经的初代罗宾，夜翼亲手杀死了自己的导师蝙蝠侠。你这可怜的小鸟儿，一定非常困惑，痛苦吧。”看到她黑色的眼睛闪出的邪恶光芒，让提姆只想发笑，这女人从来忘记了她在面对他们的时候演技有多么拙劣，又或是她不屑于表演而已。

“行了，”提姆深深地呼吸，他无数次对自己重复冷静，压抑翻涌而上的撕心裂肺的痛苦，第一次痛恨自己清晰的头脑，恨不得将刚才的记忆割裂出去“你到底来做什么交易？”终于压下了呕吐的欲望，他必须问清楚塔利亚的打算。

“其实说是交易也不对，应该说算是提供帮助吧。”她从善如流地恢复了之前的态度，认真地说道。

“说！”提姆冷冷的回答，他对她没有一丝好感。

“我提供人手，帮你们追回夜翼和我的儿子，条件只有一个，就是夜翼你们带走，吾儿给我。”

“我拒绝。”提姆一口回绝，“我宁愿我花上更长的时间去抓他，也不会答应你的要求。”

塔利亚像是早有所料，只是微微一笑，“那么再加上这一条呢？吾爱的逝去同样令我悲伤，而既然，我的父亲可以借助拉萨路池复活，红头罩可以借此复活，难道我不能为吾爱再做一次吗？”

提姆睁大眼睛，她怎么敢！她怎么敢就这样若无其事的威胁他们！

他愤怒的表情落在了塔利亚眼里，这出乎意料的表情让她一时摸不着头脑，“红罗宾，你……”她皱着眉头发问。

提姆立刻打断了她，“塔利亚！”他的声音低沉，可怖，就像蝙蝠侠一样，“你怎么敢这样说！”

“你这个婊子盗走了布鲁斯的尸体，然后拿他来要挟我？！”他咆哮着，“我他妈再说一遍，我绝不可能答应你的要求！你最好把布鲁斯还来！否则！我一定通知雷霄古你的如意算盘！”他不管不顾地冲塔利亚发火，感到自己的脑仁一跳一跳，心脏的跳动声震耳欲聋，他毫不怀疑自己可能下一秒就要气血攻心，晕倒在地。

“你，你，”塔利亚目瞪口呆，“你说有人盗走了吾爱的尸体？”

提姆喘着气，他对塔利亚的反应感到意外，他怀疑地看着她，但她的表情不像是作伪，直到几分钟后，提姆才半信半疑地意识到塔利亚可能并没有盗走尸体，“难道不是你吗？”

“当然不是！”塔利亚露出了被污蔑的表情，“据我所知，雷霄也并没有派出他手下的刺客。”

“……好吧，”提姆使劲搓揉了一把脸，操他妈的谜团又多了一个，“无所谓，总之交易不成立。”

“也好，侦探先生。我也不想把我的消息走漏给雷霄。再见。”塔利亚冷冰冰地甩下这番话，便自动的断开了连接，屏幕一闪，恢复成了之前的监控录像，只留下提姆呆呆地站在那里。

过了一会儿，提姆拖着沉重的步子一屁股坐到了椅子上，他坐在那里，弯下腰，安静的把脸埋在双手之间，一次又一次地深呼吸。

“狗屎。”他低声说。


	4. 第四章 如轻如重

第一个察觉到异变的人是阿尔弗雷德。

“迪克少爷，您坐在这里为什么不拉开窗帘呢？”老管家责怪地说，他站在门口，看见迪克坐在昏暗地房间里。迪克的肩膀微微一抖，他抬起头茫然地看着阿尔弗雷德。

老管家不动声色地挑起了眉毛，走进去亲自拉开了窗帘。明亮的阳光洒进了房间里，突如其来的光明让迪克一下眯起了眼睛，与此同时他的表情也在老人的眼中暴露无遗。

这可有点麻烦了，他想。

那种表情，阿尔弗雷德见过，甚至见过很多次，动摇，犹豫，怀疑，恐惧和绝望。这几乎是难以想象的，迪克露出了这样的表情，作为蝙蝠侠的四个孩子之中最乐观的人，在老管家的记忆里，这都是屈指可数的。

“我能为您做点什么吗，迪克少爷？”老人柔声的询问。

迪克目光涣散，神情恍惚，他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，恍惚梦呓一般的说话，“阿福……怎么办？”

老人关切地走近，他看出迪克怪异的不对劲，但在下一秒，迪克所说的话将老人钉在原地。

“我觉得……我想杀了布鲁斯。”

他的声音很轻，就像是耳鬓厮磨的窃窃私语，带着梦幻的色彩，甚至于他说完之后才缓缓地抬头，盯住了阿尔弗雷德，宛如一个天真无辜的孩子。

“你说，我该怎么办？”

老管家心口发冷，他勉强稳住自己，“迪克少爷，你怎么会有这样的想法？”

迪克的表情再度恍惚了起来，此时，阿尔弗雷德才发现迪克身上的衣服皱皱巴巴地，他的下巴上也冒出了青色的胡渣，眼睛下方的黑眼圈挥之不去，整个人看上去一团乱麻。

“……我厌倦了改变和一成不变。”迪克慢慢地说，他并没有看着老管家，而是看着虚空中的一点，“阿福，我受不了了，一次又一次，没完没了的……”

他猛地抬起头，手握在椅子把手上，发出了咯吱咯吱的声音，“所以，我在想，如果，如果杀了布鲁斯呢？”他的眼中充满血丝，一扫之前萎靡的神色，充斥着怪异地亢奋和激动。

“绝对不能！”阿尔弗雷德当机立断，“迪克少爷，请你收起这样的想法！否则我不会手下留情！”

他喜欢迪克这样的孩子，更何况布鲁斯也是他几乎一手带起来的孩子，他决不允许发生这样的事。他知道迪克还在犹豫，不然他不会向他询问，他知道迪克不是这样的人，他也不希望将这个难得的家庭推向毁灭的结局，他必须阻止迪克。

“……”

迪克恢复了之前疲惫的表情，他愣愣的看着阿尔弗雷德，随即长长地叹了口气，“我知道，可是我该怎么办？”

“如果您暂时拿不定主意，在这里或许扰乱了您的想法，”阿尔弗雷德语重心长，“每个人都需要自己独立的空间，在您真正想明白了之前，远离布鲁斯老爷或许是个好主意。”冲动往往铸成大错。

这个道理，这句话阿尔弗雷德相信迪克也明白。

迪克深深地呼吸，他微微一笑，“谢谢你，阿福。”

见状，阿尔弗雷德点点头，“不用谢，迪克少爷，你还留下吃晚饭吗？”

迪克浮起一个笑容，他伸了伸懒腰，“当然，我很怀念您的香草炖小羊排。”他笑容灿烂，若不计较他糟糕的外表，阿尔弗雷德会以为自己的忧虑纯属杞人忧天，“好啦，我要赶在达米安回来之前，洗个澡不然他会朝我翻白眼的。”他的微笑带着甜蜜的烦恼。

老管家不置一词，他知道谈话到此结束，但问题才刚刚开始。他默默地退出了房间，一如既往地将这件事记在了心里。

事情的无可挽救是从某一天的晚上，布鲁斯做出了一个决定开始的。

那时候，塔利亚不惜掀起战争，仅仅为了达米安，当然了，布鲁斯更不会答应她的要求，所有人都为此做好了战斗的准备，但就是那一天，阿尔弗雷德记得那是第七天。

阿尔弗雷德端着咖啡和饼干走进了蝙蝠洞，“布鲁斯少爷，你们也累了，请补充点能量吧。”

布鲁斯坐在病床边，沉默地盯着仪器上跳动的曲线，他的背弯着，就像是垂暮的老人。他握着提姆的手，头也不回的问道，“其他人怎么样了？”

阿尔弗雷德将托盘放在了柜子上，稳重的回答，“迪克少爷知道情况稳定了之后就近在一处公寓睡了，据他传回的消息，他很好，杰森少爷差不多，但有些许的脑震荡，在他坚持认为他很好之后，他就骑着他的摩托走了，芭芭拉小姐照顾着卡西小姐，她们都好。”

布鲁斯长久地沉默着，他此时此刻就只是一个……人。

无论外界如何传言蝙蝠侠是一个不老不死的怪物，但阿尔弗雷德完全明白他也只是一个人，一个普普通通，一颗子弹，一把刀就能杀死的人，也是一个担心孩子的父亲。

但即使是阿尔弗雷德也未曾怀疑过布鲁斯的决定，所以他忘记了蝙蝠侠也并非不会犯错。

“……帮我把达米安叫下来，我要和他谈谈。”布鲁斯的声音平板无波，没有一点异样。

阿尔弗雷德敲了敲门，但门后毫无反应，正当阿尔弗雷德以为达米安睡下了的时候，门开了。

出乎他的意料，达米安不仅没睡，甚至也没有换下罗宾的制服，他低着头，没有说话，只是默默地跟在他的身后，一起下到了蝙蝠洞里。

“布鲁斯少爷，他来了。”阿尔弗雷德说，但布鲁斯毫无反应。

达米安走上去，踌躇地站在布鲁斯的旁边，他抬起头，目光在他沉睡的兄弟上一触即收，“……父亲。”

“……”布鲁斯似乎下定了决心了，他强硬的挺直背，面对着达米安，他的表情变得一片空白，坚硬，牢不可破，他没来得及换下的蝙蝠侠制服也为他添上了冷酷恐怖的氛围。

“我已经做好决定了，”他低沉恐怖，毫无感情的声音响起，“你的母亲不能再这么放纵下去了。”

“我要把你送回去。”

达米安背对着阿尔弗雷德，他看不见年轻男孩的表情，也没有听到男孩说话，但他看到男孩摇摇欲坠。他感到震惊，所有人都看出这个男孩为了融入这个家庭做出了多大的努力，也明白他的母亲是一个多么可怕的人，而布鲁斯竟然决定了放弃继续战斗。

“我……很高兴你变得越来越好，但是……”布鲁斯的声音僵硬，他能听出里面的裂缝，“我不能让她毁了这座城市，我不能。”他犹豫着，他们都看到面前的男孩在颤抖，但他终于还是没有伸出手去。

“是……是的，我……我明白。”达米安扫了一眼提姆，他抑制住了自己的颤抖，但他忽然患上了结巴的毛病。他低头看着自己的脚尖，他在他父亲的面前还很小，还像个孩子。

“那走吧。”阿尔弗雷德仿佛听见布鲁斯悄悄地叹了一口气，“她还在弗洛那边。”

“布鲁斯少爷，请让我说一句话，”阿尔弗雷德皱起了眉毛，他不得不开口拦住他们，“您做出这样的决定，难道不该和迪克少爷他们说吗？”

布鲁斯戴上头罩，他的声音从变声器中传来，“我不会改变我的决定的，阿福。”

他不赞同地微微摇头，随后将目光投向了站在他旁边沉默的达米安，“达米安少爷，你有什么要吩咐的吗？”

达米安低着头，过了一会儿，他开口说，“……潘尼沃斯，请帮我照顾好提图斯它们。”他抬起头，勉强维持自己的面无表情。“还有，谢谢你，潘尼沃斯，也替我谢谢他们。”他声音干涩，眼睛充红，但他没有哭。

老人感到自己迟钝地心剧烈的疼痛了起来，他老了，老人总是难以忍受离别，他向前一步，搂住了男孩，“哦，我亲爱的，也祝你好运。”他吻了吻男孩的额头，为口中的虚伪之词心痛难忍。他责备的看向布鲁斯，男人始终无动于衷，他仿佛化成了一块石头，再也感觉不到外界的事，连动作也没有变过。

“走了。”他僵硬地说，带着达米安坐上了蝙蝠车。

随着引擎的发动，阿尔弗雷德知道这是最后一面，他鼻头一酸，掏出了手帕。

但这也并不是结束，阿尔弗雷德知道迪克非常关心达米安，甚至可以说达米安一开始能融入这个家庭完全是迪克的功劳，他们相处的点点滴滴都是不可取代的，而如今面对你布鲁斯做出的这个决定，他有个不好的预感。

“——你他妈的怎么能这样做！”

迪克的喊叫声即使隔着门板他也完全听清楚了，他推开门，看见迪克站在布鲁斯的面前，神情激动，布鲁斯抿着嘴，一言不发。

“我们！我们都为此而战斗着！你就这样放弃了他？你怎么能，你怎么可以？”迪克声嘶力竭，声音渐渐带出了哭腔，无论是谁都能看出他现在很悲伤，很愤怒，但阿尔弗雷德总觉得在那之下，在这浅薄的情绪下面，还有什么。

“我不能就让她为所欲为，我……”布鲁斯轻声说，“我宁愿他恨我，我也不愿意再埋葬一个儿子了。”

迪克看着他，忽然笑了，那是一种嘲笑，一种不可思议的笑容，“布鲁斯是不会这样做的。”他斩钉截铁的说。

布鲁斯痛苦的面对他，“蝙蝠侠会这么做的。”他不仅仅是父亲，还是一座城市的守护者。

迪克忽然转身，大步的迈出，他咬着牙如一阵风一样经过了阿尔弗雷德的身边，一句话也没说，他就那样冲了出去，随后摩托的引擎声响起，他离开了。

布鲁斯靠在椅子上，一脸疲惫，“阿福，你怎么了？”他不久便注意到了老管家的心不在焉。

老人想着刚才迪克的表情，想着他刚刚说出的话，想着上次他们的谈话，他感到忧虑，“布鲁斯少爷，你最好多多注意一下迪克少爷。”他提醒道。他不知道他猜想的是否是对的，也许接下来他需要和迪克少爷好好谈谈了。

“……我知道。”布鲁斯叹了口气，他闭上眼睛，“我会的。”

老管家见状，“那么，您也累了，请休息去吧，我已经为您放好了洗澡水了。”他见布鲁斯点了点头，便从蝙蝠洞里走了出去。

现在，在事情还没有发展到最糟之前，他必须了解迪克怎么了。

但他没有预料到的是，正是他的帮助，成为了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

一个月后，阿尔弗雷德失踪了。

事情终于走向了无可挽回的境地了。


	5. 第五章秉烛夜谈

——达米安躺在血泊里，他的躯体已经冰冷，罗宾的制服被血和尘土染成了红褐色，弯曲的箭头破体而出，他还睁着眼睛，面上残留着措手不及的惊讶，胸口那一把没入其中的剑写明了他死亡的主因。

——我们是最好的搭档。

不，不，不，不，达米安！

他跌跌撞撞地走过去，他不愿去想脚下传来的粘腻质感，他顾不上那些仍在黑暗里蠢蠢欲动的刺客们，他眼中所见，他心中所想只有躺在那边的达米安。

他跪下来，伸手抱住他，视景被积蓄的眼泪扭曲成万花镜一般的滑稽，干涸的红褐色在此之下仿佛就像是拥有了生命，它扭曲起来，活动起来，蔓延爬上他的身躯，以他最亲爱的小弟弟，以他深切喜爱的达米安的血液为枝蔓，将他一层层缠紧，将他陷入无边的黑暗之中。

他甘之如饴。

——迪克，父亲说再过几年，我就可以接任蝙蝠侠了。

——一个年轻人，他低头微笑着，对迪克说。他长得那么英俊，混血的血统给了他惊人的容貌，深蓝色的眼睛如同暴风雨的大海，棕色的皮肤性感得无可救药，他长大了，时间将当年粗糙的原石打磨成了传世的珍宝，让他目不转睛，不可自拔。

——我很快就要成年了，那时候我们……他牵起了迪克的手，得意而骄傲，不容拒绝的说，到时候，父亲也不会再管我们干什么了。

那一天的阳光明亮，让他睁不开眼睛，只记得不合常理的，达米安的手热到他浑身发烫，他点头，拼命点头，和达米安一起走在哥谭的街上，如同每一对普通的同性情侣。

他还记得他们看了一场无聊至极的电影，以至于达米安睡在了他的肩膀上，他记得达米安均匀的呼吸喷洒在他的脖颈处，而他听见心跳声震耳欲聋，手上的冰可乐外层凝结的水汽一点点地化成水，顺着他的手流下来打湿了他的裤子。

他什么都不记得。

——他隐藏在黑暗里，歪头看着这个年轻的刺客，他站在那个女人背后，微微抬起的下巴，他看出他对他们这些带着白面具的怪人不屑一顾。

——交易成立，我方将提供利爪作为证明。

——他从黑暗里走出来，居高临下的看着这个依然撅着嘴的刺客，他开始感到好奇，他看起来那么年轻，那么……好看，他模模糊糊的觉得。他忍不住伸出还带着爪套的手，轻轻地拍了拍那年轻人的头发，得到了他疑惑，震惊的眼神。

——他摘下头套，下意识的露出自己最灿烂的笑容，咧嘴一笑。

他们的合作堪称天衣无缝，达米安的能力超越常人，可这也让他惯于逞强，迪克则习惯了谨慎，他能够第一时间注意到达米安的状态并以此为基础，调整出击的策略。他们飞翔在黑暗里，心脏在血和莫名的情绪里砰砰直跳，他对身边的达米安笑起来，而刺客毫不客气地朝他翻了个白眼。

他们形影不离，宛如生来就是补全对方的缺憾。

……

迪克睁开了眼睛，他坐了起来，身边的一切天旋地转，在眼中模糊成巨大的色块，冷汗从背后流了下来。他呆呆地坐在那里，半晌才看到达米安紧张的，关切的看着他，“迪克，你怎么样？”他看见达米安松了一口气，而后端来了一杯水。

就着达米安的手喝下水，他挤出一个微笑。“我没事。”

他知道达米安不会相信，他也知道他并不需要他相信。

“……迪克。”达米安定定的看着他，“你不能这样。”他带着恳求的语气，这是迪克感到的抱歉的，他什么时候到了需要达米安来担心他的地步了呢？

“拜托，让我帮你。”

达米安握住了迪克的手，他这一路上都在担心，迪克看得出，这也是为什么他知道迪克杀了布鲁斯之后仍然没有离开的原因。他害怕这样的迪克，但他依然担心他，他跟着他在世界各地旅游，在深夜里任他毫无缘由的紧抱，在他惊醒的时候，他会看着他，安慰他。

他现在在求他。

“达米安……”迪克伸手抱住他，感受着年轻男孩算不上宽厚的身躯，感受着他轻微的颤抖，感受他的心跳。

他想起他找到达米安的时候，男孩穿着刺客的服装，他面无表情的看着那些刺客屠杀每一个反抗的人，他看到男孩封闭的内心筑起厚厚的墙，他感到心痛，他感到后悔，所以他跳下来，干掉了那些刺客，朝呆愣当场的男孩伸出了手，他勉强挤出了一个微笑。

Hi，小D，好久不见。

男孩的蓝眼睛充斥着眼泪和不可置信，他的嘴唇颤抖，他说不出话，却一把跳到了迪克的身上，他抱住他，放任眼泪的横流。

“……我只是做了一些噩梦而已。”迪克低声说。

“是我在刺客联盟的噩梦吗？”男孩坐在他的怀里，试探地询问，他第一次提起了那时的事。

“算是吧，”迪克吻了吻他的额头，“我们不提了，好吗？”

达米安摇了摇头，他直视着迪克的眼睛，“格雷森，我想和你说一件事。”

“什么？”迪克随意的开口，他看到桌上的手机屏幕亮着。

“我是自愿的，”达米安说，“我……是自愿回到我母亲那里的。”

迪克睁大眼睛。

“在蝙蝠车上的时候，父亲……他曾经刹车过一次，但我让他继续开下去，”达米安挺直背，“我是自愿的，不是被父亲强迫送回去的。”

“不可能！”迪克喊了出来，他紧紧地抓着达米安，直到男孩吃痛得皱起了眉毛，他才略微松开了一些，但他仍旧不可置信。“你！达米安！你为什么要这么做？”

男孩低头，“因为……你们，你。”他的声音很低，像是呼应主人不好意思的情绪，“我看到德雷克不省人事，我，我很害怕，”他继续说，“我知道，自从我认识了父亲之后，在母亲和父亲之中，我一直都会选择父亲。但是，有一个例外。”

他朝迪克苦涩地微笑，“你，你接纳了我，然后是阿尔弗雷德，是父亲，是德雷克，是陶德。是你们成为了我的家人……当我看到德雷克躺在那里的时候，我害怕你也会……我知道你一定会为我战斗到最后，所以……我总是想到你，然后……我意识到，我愿意为你打破一切。”

他的眼中积蓄的眼泪，和他的笑容一起，和他的话一起如同刀子割在迪克的心上，哦，噢，原来是他，原来是这样，他呆在那里，如坠冰窖，他不知道是苦涩，是喜悦，是感动还是悲苦，达米安爱着他，达米安选择了保护他，而他杀死了布鲁斯……

他声音嘶哑，“达米安，我很抱歉，对不起，对不起……”他说不出别的话，他只能搂住达米安，为他对这男孩造成的伤害一遍又一遍的道歉，男孩捂住他的嘴，坚定地摇了摇头。

“不，你不需要道歉。我只想帮你，格雷森，让我帮你。”

迪克听见窗外呼啸的声音，听见楼顶上细小的脚步声，他看着达米安平静，忧伤的脸，他想起放在桌上的手机。他慢慢拿掉达米安的手，看着男孩的眼睛，他不带任何的感情色彩的问道。

“你通知了他们？”

“是的。”达米安在他的注视下，他腿上传来男孩轻微的颤抖，他抿起嘴，逞强的面对着迪克。

他们到这里还需要五分钟，如果要逃走，现在还有机会，但迪克只是静静和达米安对视，男孩坚定，害怕，请求，哀伤的视线让他移不开眼睛，也动不了。

他是不是又做错了呢？

他听见了门被踹开的声音，看见达米安浑身的紧绷松懈了下来，而他只是在达米安紧张的注视下，慢慢闭上了眼睛。

无所谓了。


	6. 第六章 三堂会审

第六章 三堂会审

达米安坐在床边，他的脸上还带着青色的拳痕。提姆和杰森一人一边站在房间的对角线，和迪克成了一个三角形。他们形象也不怎么样，提姆的嘴角破了，杰森鼻子下面还残留着血渍。迪克坐在沙发上，被三个人看着，他看上去最惨，淤青和割伤到处都是，但同时他也是所有人中最平心静气的一个。

就在刚才的十分钟里，这里上演了一场混战。

进来的提姆惊愕地瞪着迪克，而跟在他后面的杰森怒吼一声便扑了上来，达米安反应不及，迪克也不知为何放弃了抵抗，硬生生吃了杰森好几拳。然后达米安和提姆才去拉杰森，达米安喊着“住手，陶德！”，提姆既要拦着杰森，又要拦着达米安，而杰森怒不可遏，“你怎么能阻止我！”几人在狭小地地方战在一起，于是混乱之下便都挂了点彩，直到杰森见迪克毫不抵抗，一腔怒火犹如撞上了棉花无处发泄，这才勉强收手，各自坐了下来。

“德雷克，他怎么来了？”达米安不满地说，“我只通知了你！”

提姆还没说话，杰森先冷笑了起来，“小鬼，我以前只觉得你是个臭屁小恶魔，没想到你他妈还是个忘恩负义的混球？现在还想帮这个婊子养的家伙。”他毫不客气，简直是语带恶意，就差直接骂达米安屁股当了脑袋。

迪克皱起了眉毛，“杰森，注意语言。”他看到达米安听到这话之后脸色极差，他知道他是个混球不假，但达米安是为了帮他。

杰森差点跳起来，“关你屁事，你个混球！”

提姆甩了一个眼刀给杰森，但杰森仍然一脸怒气。

“够了，”提姆按着太阳穴大喊了一声，“都给我安静下来！我们是来解决问题的。”他一口气没停，“杰森是看到我出来，所以跟着我。我以为是达米安单独约见我，所以也没有拦。就是这样，我说完了，达米安，到你说了。”他把话抛给了明显是今晚起因的达米安。

“我找你来，不是为了让你杀掉格雷森的，”达米安冷冷地说，“格雷森有问题，我需要你们。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，我真感动，”杰森撇撇嘴，“你三言两语我就当真？我怎么看不出他疯了？”

达米安双手抱臂，不屑地看着杰森，“以你的智商是怎么糊弄哥谭的罪犯的？德雷克没被你拖累死，真是有趣。”提姆大大地叹了口气，“达米安……”

“我没说他疯了，他有事瞒着我，”达米安板着脸，不满地瞪着迪克，“我一个人问他，他是不会说的，所以我才通知了德雷克。”

迪克对达米安的成熟感到痛苦，“达米安，我很抱歉。”

“随便你怎么说，我只想问他一件事，”杰森阴鹫地盯着迪克，“你怎么会杀了布鲁斯？告诉我，你他妈怎么下的去手？”

迪克的眼睛黯淡了下去，“布鲁斯……我只能说，我当时杀他一半是因为达米安，我真的很气他，还有就是……”他苦涩地避开了达米安的视线，“我……很久之前就……朦朦胧胧地有这样的想法了，我想杀了布鲁斯。”

提姆看向了杰森，他知道杰森虽然怒气上头，但他也该听出不对。提姆谨慎地说，“为什么？距离达米安被送回去都已经过了一个多月了，为什么是那个时候？为什么你会有这样的想法？”

迪克双手交握，他深深地呼吸，年轻地面容因忧伤和悲苦而令人感到沧桑，达米安心头一紧。“这件事，我只跟阿福说过，他承诺会帮我，条件是我必须远离布鲁斯。……但是在那之前，布鲁斯把达米安送了回去，而……我本可以阻止他的，”达米安抿紧了嘴，提姆和杰森暗自叹了一口气，“我当时知道……我真的快忍不住了，所以……我回了布鲁德海文，想把事情交给别人，去刺客联盟把达米安抢回来。”

迪克这话说的还算像他，但提姆马上明白了迪克的失控所在，“阿尓弗雷德失踪跟你有关？”他颤抖着询问，阿福的下落他们无论如何都找不到，却没有想到居然和迪克的问题有关。

“对，”迪克苦笑，“是我害了阿尔弗雷德。”他的表情落在他们眼里，那是作不了伪的悲伤后悔。达米安身体向前倾，像是要去安慰他。

杰森哼了一声，“所以，你就为这杀了老家伙？”

提姆朝天翻了一个白眼，说真的，杰森，逼问再高级一点可以吗？

迪克却并没有反应，他就像是忘记了他说过的话，“不，杀布鲁斯是在此之前就有的想法。”他忽然抬头，蓝色的眼睛在他平静的表情下突然冰冷得令人害怕，就像是无机质的玻璃，“我并不感到后悔，我当时想到的是接下来我该出发去找达米安了，我想着怎么避开你们，我……我对杀死布鲁斯没有任何感觉。”

提姆震惊地睁大眼睛，他和杰森异口同声，“你说什么！”

达米安脸色凝重，“我说过了，格雷森出问题了。”

提姆抓着头发，杰森上上下下地打量着迪克，仿佛他长出了一个兔子脑袋，表情古怪，“你喝了拉萨路池水？”

迪克哭笑不得地摇了摇头，“听我说完，我只有现在才有勇气说，也许我很快就不想说了，也许我会选择独自逃跑，等到我期待的那一天。”他看了看达米安，“我知道这话你们不信，因为我自己都不信，我本应感到害怕，恐惧，后悔或是喜悦，放松都好，……但我什么感觉都没有，我只感到尘埃落定，只待后续，所以，我走了，继续按计划去找达米安了。”

提姆皱着眉毛，他搞不清楚迪克的问题，“迪克，这到底是怎么回事？”他开始明白达米安为何跟着迪克了，若是迪克跟他相处时是这种情况，那么谁都不能抛下这样的迪克，太危险了，对谁而言都是如此。

迪克忽然柔声对达米安说，“达米安，你过来好吗？”

在这段日子里，达米安早就养成了顺从迪克任何莫名奇妙的要求的习惯，否则，迪克……达米安想起上一次他走开抓了个小偷而迪克找不到他，后来他只能打急救电话给医院，迪克差点打死那个小偷。

他顶着提姆和杰森怪异的目光坐在了迪克怀里，“好了，格雷森。”迪克双手环着达米安，沉重地依靠着怀里的温暖。

“你们？”杰森叫了起来，“我操，这他妈是怎么回事！”他的表情很惊恐，不知是因为迪克看上了达米安，而达米安其实是老家伙的儿子呢，还是因为达米安是个可怕的小恶魔但现在却听了迪克的话坐在他腿上。

“他还未成年，”提姆黑着脸，非常不赞同，甚至有点生气地警告道，“你最好没做什么。”

这事实太出乎意料，他们都转移了注意力，达米安翻了个白眼，生硬地说，“够了，我要怎么做和你们无关。格雷森，快继续说。”他最后仍旧是关切着迪克的问题。

迪克笑了笑，空虚而恍惚，“这跟一个梦，不……，跟很多个梦有关，当然，我虽然说是梦，可到了最后，我已经不知道它是什么了。”


	7. 第七章 庄周梦蝶

一开始，迪克只是做了一个非常逼真的梦。

也许是白天的战斗过于激烈，迪克做了一个噩梦。他梦见如白天一样，他和达米安加入战场，然而他却和达米安分开战斗了。他喉咙发紧，他犹如身临其境，对打着不一样的敌人，险象环生，但那都不重要。他想叫自己回头，去帮达米安。他记得白天的战斗有多么惊险，他知道在利维坦的攻击下，达米安一个人支撑不下去，但他控制不了这个梦。

他喘着气，感到肺在燃烧，这……太真实了，他一脚踢倒一个刺客，疲惫的大脑恍惚着，他在想,他在忘记达米安的危险，他只是在打倒，踢倒，击倒，一个又一个的敌人……

直到他打倒了最后一个敌人，他疲惫，烟尘满头，空白地大脑想起了一个人。不知为何，他心头一跳，惊恐地转头，看见达米安被举在了半空中，他四肢下垂，双目紧闭，他胸口中的剑昭示他的死亡。

“达米安——!”

迪克睁开眼睛，呼吸短促，心脏在狂跳，血液在全身沸腾。他双手下意识地抬起，像是要抓住面前的达米安。

过了一会儿，他才意识到他只是做了一个噩梦，无比逼真的噩梦而已。

他很快就恢复了过来，甚至对于自己的过度反应还感到了不好意思，若是达米安知道了一定会觉得他果然是个笨蛋，被噩梦吓得就像一个小姑娘。他笑了笑，想起此时的男孩安稳地躺在楼上的房间里，然后合上眼，将这场噩梦抛之脑后。

但那只是一个开始，就像是一场漫长的电视剧，他看着迪克崩溃，看着他跟布鲁斯疲于奔命，看着他们千辛万苦的复活达米安，他宛如看着另一个世界的自己走着一条毫无疑问是他选择的道路，他看见迪克抱着死而复生的达米安喜极而泣，于是，总被讽为感情丰富的他不由得也为此欣喜。

故事好似到此为止，他长长地舒出一口气，对迪克和达米安的背影微微一笑。

然后，一切开始消失。

世界变的古怪，色块溶解，从天而降的雨水冲刷去世界的色彩，毫无知觉的人们以黑白的笑容面对着他，他震惊地抬头，天边璀璨的云彩只剩下简洁的勾勒，像是随意地涂抹在白色的画布上，然后从远处开始，世界开始消失，黑色地线条就像是遇上了不可见的橡皮，抽丝剥茧，消失无踪，一只无形的大手抹去了这个世界的痕迹，将它重归于一张白纸。

他低头，看见双脚渐渐消失，达米安的面貌缺失……

一切到此戛然而止。

那只是梦而已，他想，所以，没有关系，他只是做了一个没有理由的梦而已，或许只是因为达米安最近在画画，而他看他涂涂改改多了而已。他试图给自己一个解释，却无法放松自己的呼吸，于是他第一次在家庭的电影之夜里走神。

那真的是梦吗？

自那之后，过了几个星期，他由一开始入睡的忐忑不安再到后来的渐渐遗忘，他以为他已经放下了那一场梦。

只是，有一天，他再次从巡逻中归来，疲惫地沉沉入睡。在他的梦境里，那一片沉静的黑暗里绽放光明，他梦见他站在一条繁华地长街上，达米安站在他的身边，一脸地无趣。他愣愣地看着达米安，他长大了，他穿着夜翼的运动服，蓝色的闪光条在他胸前闪闪发亮。迪克过度运转的大脑艰难地转动，他仿佛听见里面咔咔地声音。

这是？达米安？他穿着这个衣服和我在街上？怎么回事？

达米安歪头看着他，格雷森，怎么，不习惯吗。他挑衅地露出一个笑容，我穿这件出来让你很不舒服吗。迪克张开嘴，听见他自己干涩，低沉的声音，不，你穿的很好看，就像……就像你在昭告天下你是我的。

达米安得意地微笑，他的手握上了迪克的手，他傲慢地抬头，好了，格雷森，是你说今天出来约会的，你总有些安排吧。迪克感到自己笑了，他拉起达米安的手，我们先去看电影吧。

迪克目不转睛，达米安长大了，他看起来真好看，他看见的是未来吗？他在做一个美梦。一个他清醒时绝不允许的美梦，他爱达米安，可……他不能，达米安还那么年轻，他却长了他十多年。更何况，达米安还是布鲁斯的儿子，他无法令他的导师失望，他无法想像他的父亲以失望，愤怒的目光一样看他。

那是美梦，他想着，然后天崩地裂。

世界在崩溃，天空开裂，地面下陷，人们无知无觉，迪克看着末日到来，狂风席卷，暴雨来袭，世界随之崩裂，归于空白，颜色，面貌，世界的一切再次消失，他呆若木鸡，熟悉的一幕撕心裂肺的提醒他，他想起了上一场梦。

这到底是怎么回事？

仿佛是为了让他应接不暇，他频繁做梦，梦里他好似无数次倒带重来，看见无数的自己交错在正常，诡异，反转的世界里，他看见自己在哥谭的黑夜里与达米安飞越民宅，杀死任务对象，紧张的逃离蝙蝠侠的追捕，他看见达米安违背塔利亚的命令为了他向布鲁斯承认了身份。他看见自己穿着夜翼的制服，在夜晚疲于奔命，跟在被利爪偷走并欺骗的孩子后面，希望夺回他。他看见自己跟布鲁斯吵架，达米安在旁边严肃地看着他们，他们成功地让布鲁斯哑口无言，他们汗津津的手交握在一起。他看见……

他看见很多，但所有的故事都没有结局，所有宛如倒带重来轨迹不同的它们都戛然而止，在寂静无声中褪色，在无声无息中归于空白，直到在一片白纸中消失，不再继续。

他看见无数个自己眼睁睁地看着一切消失，他开始试图做出改变，他改变对别人的态度，他试图改变家人的想法，他争分夺秒地期待变化，不同梦里，不同的他做出不同选择，它们造成了很多改变，有些好，有些坏，有些出乎意料，但它们毫无意义，同样穷途末路。

他在现实睁开眼，分不清它们的界限，眼前喧闹的，斑斓的世界也可能在下一秒龟裂消失，于是他不知道到底是什么能够阻止这一切，他坐在黑暗里，强迫自己一遍一遍回忆梦里的细节。垃圾桶里的废纸划满了粗黑的去除线，下巴的胡渣慢慢长出来，外卖的垃圾倒在地上，他盯着镜子，看到他自己充满血丝的眼睛想到的却是某个梦里超人猩红的眼睛。

所有的梦都有一个共同点，一个荒谬的共同点，画着红圈确认了无数次的日历被迪克揉成一团，又展开放在桌子上。

布鲁斯五十岁生日的那一天，世界清零。

所有的梦都遵循着这一玩笑一般的准则，而无论布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠，是普通侦探，是猫头鹰，是法庭的执掌人，是什么都无所谓，当他五十岁的那一天，世界就在迪克眼里崩溃结束，一切归零，所有的故事戛然而止，没有结局。

迪克颓废的缩在沙发上，呆楞的双眼看着天花板，他非常迷茫，这一切似是而非的谜题犹如玩笑一样寄托在布鲁斯的生日，他想笑，干涩的喉咙只发出了嘶嘶的气声，他想哭，枯竭的眼眶里无动于衷。

他丧失了感觉，丧失了情绪，他分裂成无数碎片，里面都有一个他自己在寻求自己的结局，或是一个解脱，他凝结成一个自己，冷静的想着后天是家庭聚餐的日子，他要赶过去。

他静静地偏头看着桌边的药瓶和温水，渴求一场无边的黑暗来淹没他，它温柔的藤蔓缠绕住他，将他拖往无梦的安宁，他放任自己沉入里面，而与此同时，他冒出了一个想法。

“为什么……我不试着杀掉布鲁斯呢？”


	8. 第八章 梦幻泡影

你要如何判定真实和虚假？如果，这一场场的梦不是发生在迪克身上，而是发生在他们任何一个人身上，单凭个人的努力能否判定这些是真实还是虚幻？

提姆深深地呼吸，感到空气无比沉重，明明是夏夜，四肢却不可避免的感到寒冷。他瞥了一眼达米安和杰森，他们犹如石头一样站在那里，不可思议，无法置信，到最后，就是面无表情，他们不能仅凭迪克的话就判定他的真实，他状态不对，话无依据，而且……那结论实在太过玩笑。

世界的终结如何能和布鲁斯的五十岁生日挂在一起？哪怕是玛雅的末日亦有历法支持，而他们只有迪克的梦。有疯帽子等人在前，谁能说这不是一场阴谋？

因为这些梦，迪克崩溃了，布鲁斯死了。

“迪克，”提姆打破了僵局，“你有没有想过……这可能是个骗局，一个阴谋？”他观察着迪克的表情，他从刚刚开始就一直面无表情，那看上去都不像他了，他们记忆里的迪克往往面带笑容，是最乐观的一个人。

“有可能是塔利亚，”杰森忽然说，他僵硬的眼珠子转了转，“布鲁斯死了，她就可以利用池水控制老头子。”他还是不相信，他不可能相信，布鲁斯的死给了他一记重击。

达米安沉默不语，在他们之中，他是唯一一个和崩溃的迪克长时间待在一起的人，但从他的表情，提姆猜不出他的想法。杰森的理由很可能成立，塔利亚是为数不多知道他们身份又有实力又和他们对着干的人了。

但是……

提姆摇了摇头，“我和她有过一次通讯，看样子她对这件事完全不知情。”他大致讲了讲当时的情况，杰森的脸色更加不好，他忽然转身，一拳砸在了桌子上，发出了“砰”的一声。提姆清楚的看到了桌子上的凹陷和血迹。

提姆知道他的愤怒从何而来，他希望证明这一切都只是迪克的臆想，否则他如何报复迪克？迪克杀了布鲁斯就该付出代价，他不在乎迪克所说的话，像他这样的人，谁不是能顶着死期将至的压力继续活下去呢？提姆下意识的活动着手指，他在想，在想迪克话里的破绽到底有什么。

“所以，你杀了……父亲之后，原本打算怎么做？”达米安的语气平板无波，他偏着头看着迪克。

迪克想了想，“去找你，能避开英雄就避开，直到布鲁斯生日的时候，回哥谭。”他的计划很简单，不过目的也很强。

“如果，”达米安的目光锋利如刀，仿佛要破开迪克的内心，“在你说的成立之下，如果，世界还是毁灭了呢？”

迪克怔住了，他也许没有思考过这样的问题，提姆马上明白了，他崩溃之后，为了维持自我意识的完整性，他将杀死布鲁斯作为统一，不断暗示他自己杀死布鲁斯就是解决之道，以此解决精神，思绪上的分裂崩溃。但是隐患仍然存在，毕竟离布鲁斯的生日还有三年，而且不知道发生了什么，迪克自己也对杀死布鲁斯这一决定感到了怀疑。提姆隐隐把握到了达米安的想法。

“我不知道，”迪克搂紧了达米安，他迷茫的说，“每一个梦里的迪克也都消失了，留下的只有他们破碎的经历，所以，下一个迪克会怎么做，我不知道。”他顿了一顿，“……可能会……自杀？”

无限循环，没有结局的世界，无论做什么都不会有改变结局的机会，偏偏这种话说出来只会让人以为你疯了，更别提玩笑的准则，不论是真是假，提姆几乎要同情起了这样时时刻刻被恐惧笼罩的而崩溃的迪克，假设迪克的设想更近一步，也许他到了那种状况下，死对他是更好的选择。

“那就算了吧，”达米安突然这么说，“算了吧，格雷森，你还有我。”他从迪克的怀里挣脱了出来，站在了迪克的面前，迪克的脸上残留着迷茫和突如其来的惊讶。提姆静静地看着，杰森被达米安这一招搞迷糊了。

“格雷森，迪克，”达米安直视着他，无比认真，“我没有做梦，所以我不知道你梦见了什么样的故事，也体验不到那种崩溃的感觉，可是，迪克，照你所说，每一个梦结束的时候，你也结束了。”他伸手抱住了迪克，“你只是梦见了那些没有结束的故事，你还是你，你梦见的是别人的故事。”

“无论世界如何终结，既然终结，那都已经只是你的梦了，而你还活着，你是我的大哥，你是我的爱人，你是英雄。”达米安抱紧了迪克，他凑上前去，轻轻地吻了吻迪克的额头，随后将头搁在了迪克的肩膀上，“迪克，请你醒过来，我需要你，提姆需要你，杰森需要你，哥谭需要蝙蝠侠，罗宾也需要蝙蝠侠。”

提姆惊讶于达米安的变化，他第一次听见小恶魔如此温柔的声音，第一次听见达米安如此动人的真情流露，他意识到也许在这一年里，达米安才是那个在所有变化中成长的最成熟的那个人。不过……他紧张地看向了迪克，接下来，迪克的反应才是重头戏。

比起虚无缥缈的结束，迪克才是最大的问题。

迪克在他用力的拥抱里颤抖，他蓝色的眼睛里刮起情绪的风暴，把先前无情冷酷的蓝玻璃化成他们熟悉的模样，他抓着达米安背上的衣服，指尖发白，他的喉头上下移动了几下，原先恍惚的空白面具开裂，他脸颊抖动，渐渐显出恐惧与害怕，欣喜与愕然……

他低头，寂静的空间里传来一阵呜咽声，还有迪克时断时续带着哭腔的声音，他反复的说着，“达米安，对不起……对不起……达米安……对不起……”

达米安安静的任由他宣泄这一年多来积压的无人可说的负面情绪。提姆松了一口气，迪克的问题暂时解决了，他按下心里对迪克臆想的不安，看了一眼杰森，他脸色稍缓，只是皱着眉，布鲁斯的死还压在他的心上，但不管怎么样，日子总要过下去，即使没有布鲁斯，即使迪克的治疗之路漫长，又或是如他所说，来日无多。

……

好一番折腾之后，迪克简单的收拾了一下，他不好意思的找出一件运动服让达米安换掉被他哭湿的衣服，杰森瞪着那件夜翼运动服半天没说话，最后气呼呼的哼了一声，提姆想也许很长一段时间之后，杰森都要代替布鲁斯的身份抵触迪克和达米安的关系了。

在上车之前，提姆靠近了达米安，小声的问了句，“喂，达米安，你们没上床吧？”达米安握着迪克的手，目不斜视，他露出一个不爽的表情的回到，“格雷森说等明年我十六岁。”提姆心想迪克到你十六岁可不一定能治好，然后想起自己的破事，随即长叹一句随它吧。

但今晚注定惊喜连连。

开了数个小时的车后，当即将要进入韦恩宅的时候，所有人都睁大了眼睛。

无他，只因为原本空无一人的韦恩大宅灯火通明。

他们驾车缓缓靠近，而大门亦被人操纵，打开迎接他们的到来。迪克奇怪的问道，他甚至有力气开个玩笑，“提姆，你们请了新管家？”提姆和杰森交换了一个眼神，慎重地摇了摇头。  
他们远远的看见一个人站在车库之内，隔着黑色地贴膜，只看出那个人瘦高，看不清容貌。逐渐靠近地时候，达米安下意识地摸出了藏在车里的蝙蝠镖，直到……

“欢迎回家，各位少爷，请稍作洗漱，家庭聚会马上就要开始了。”那个瘦高的人微微鞠躬，随后踩着熟悉的步伐，离开了山洞，只留下车内震惊的所有人。

是阿尔弗雷德!


	9. 第九章 阖家团圆

换了新浆洗的衣服，之前混战的伤口被细心的包扎了起来，坐在家族聚会的长桌上，厚重的窗帘拉上，仅有烛火幽暗的照亮脸庞，长桌上摆着丰盛的晚餐，阿尔弗雷德仿佛根本没失踪般的在他面前放下了约克郡布丁。迪克觉得他又陷入了一场梦，不然他如何望见了被他杀死的布鲁斯？

他僵硬的坐在那里，因为达米安而平静的恐惧再次反复而来，布鲁斯没死？世界会怎么样？布鲁斯会生气吗？布鲁斯……忽然他肩头一重，达米安冷静地拍了拍他的肩，拉开了他旁边的椅子，坐了下来。

提姆和杰森也好像浑身不自在地坐在对面，自从看到了布鲁斯一如既往严肃地坐在上方之后，所有人都有一肚子的问题。上完了才之后，阿尔弗雷德端着红酒给他们一一倒上。

提姆首先憋不住了，“布鲁斯，”他不自觉的身体前倾，“这到底是怎么回事？你怎么……你是什么时候复活的？”

布鲁斯端起红酒，“有一段时间了，”他平静的说，“你们这段时间做了什么我都知道了，我做了什么，你们就不用知道了。”他的话让提姆哭笑不得的摇了摇头。杰森咬着牙，一拍桌子，“老头子，你既然活着，还干嘛让我扮演蝙蝠侠？”他显得非常愤怒，迪克微微一笑，一如既往，杰森仍然处理不好他的情绪问题。

“杰森，你做得很好。还有，我有别的事忙。”布鲁斯不急不慢的说，他锐利的眼睛投向了迪克和达米安，迪克不得不深呼吸了几下。“布鲁斯。”自他杀死布鲁斯之后，今天是他第一次念出了布鲁斯的名字，几个字母，从导师，父亲到可笑规则的相关者，自己谋杀的受害者，他只有一片空白。

“迪克，”布鲁斯点了点头，“木已成舟，既然你回来了，那我们还有……很多时间来解决这个问题，"他将目光转向了达米安，他斯多葛式的面容融化成父亲的样子，他微微一笑，“达米安，我为你骄傲。”

他提高声音，扫视着他的孩子们，总是紧皱的眉头松了开来，“我为你们每一个人而骄傲。”他就是一个骄傲的父亲，半点不记得他面前这帮家伙的斑斑劣迹，真心实意的难得的夸赞他们。

“你他妈一定在开玩笑，这家伙也算？”杰森看起来完全不受糖衣炮弹的影响，他指着迪克说。迪克心知肚明，他之所以这一路上没有再出手杀他，不过是因为他说的话荒谬到杰森以为他发了疯，没来得及而已。

布鲁斯……他皱了皱眉，什么都没说，只是一副就是如此的样子。

迪克过去或许会为这样坦诚的布鲁斯而高兴，但现在他也想知道布鲁斯到底是怎么想的？他，杀死了他，而他现在装作若无其事般在这里家庭聚会，迪克的手指抽搐了起来，他深呼吸，想着达米安的话，努力让自己平静下来。他不该这样，他答应了达米安，要真实的面对这个世界，那些只是梦，只是梦……

“今晚，是周二，正好是家庭聚会。”布鲁斯的话让他们错愕。周二确实是家庭聚餐的日子，可是……在发生了这么多事之后？提姆和杰森互相交换了一个眼神。

阿尔弗雷德应时的分装沙拉，送上汤碗，“土豆沙拉和海鲜烩红肠巧达汤。”老管家一本正经的介绍。凝固了半晌之后，杰森气呼呼的拿起了餐具，他并没有完全相信布鲁斯，但今晚，布鲁斯显然铁了心要弄一场家庭聚会。不过，与此同时，他也比他表面上看的要相信布鲁斯的多，当然，他肯定不会承认。提姆和达米安几乎不分先后的拿起了勺子，布鲁斯的出现是一剂强心剂，无论有意无意，他们都放松了下来。

迪克手上一暖，是达米安在餐桌下面握住了他的手，他起伏的情绪渐渐平稳，无可否认，布鲁斯的生死对他们有极大的影响，即使是迪克，布鲁斯的复活加重了心中隐隐的不安，也松开了精神上的枷锁，他终于还是有几分欣喜，几分恐惧，几分任由天命。

于是，所有人都真的开始享受起了这顿晚餐。不得不说，阿尔弗雷德的水平超越了大多数厨师，但今晚这顿更加美味，至平生罕见。

“主菜香煎牛排配马德拉酱，另外，达米安少爷，您的是法式蔬菜卷。”

“饭后甜点是热可可与抹茶蛋糕。”

……

此时，阿尔弗雷德手一抖，倒给布鲁斯的红酒就停了下来。布鲁斯看了一眼老管家，忽然开口说，“迪克，你和阿福一起去酒窖里拿那瓶五二年的红酒。”餐桌上的气氛为之一凝，迪克缓缓起身，走向了阿尔弗雷德。

“走吧，请您带路，太久了，我都记不得路了。”

走在大宅长长的走廊里，迪克沉默不语，纷乱的问题塞在了脑袋里，阿福是怎么失踪，又是怎么回来的，布鲁斯的复活是不是他做的，他会怎么看自己？迪克心口一紧，这位仁慈的，友好的，就像是他祖父一样的人，努力去照顾他们，而他……辜负了他。不过，他杀了布鲁斯，即使布鲁斯复活，估计也没有人能再对他毫无芥蒂的相处了。他已经辜负了很多人了。

“迪克少爷，这是布鲁斯少爷送给你的礼物。”

阿尔弗雷德忽然转过身，停了下来，他手中捧着一个盒子。

迪克眨了眨眼睛，什么？他迟疑的，没有伸出手。但老管家摆着最熟悉的表情，递过了盒子，示意迪克打开，他只好接过了盒子，满腹疑惑的打开了—他的瞳孔瞬间收缩——里面是一把漆黑的匕首。

“阿福！他这是什么意思？”迪克几乎要魂飞天外，布鲁斯是什么意思，为什么送他这把匕首？是暗示他杀了他？是……让他杀谁？他的呼吸急促了起来，心中的惊慌，恐惧淹没了他。

“布鲁斯少爷在复活之后，从我这里听说了事情始末之后，便出发在外了，当他回来的时候，就带回了这把匕首。”老管家背对着迪克，他慢慢拿出那瓶红酒，语调平淡的说。

“阿福—”迪克还想问什么，可却被打断了，酒窖前的这一扇窗是唯一没有拉上窗帘的，外面清亮的月光铺洒在酒红色的地毯上，原本稀松平常的景色却在迪克扫了一眼之后令他感到了害怕。“—这！怎么回事！阿福！”

噩梦成真了。

窗外的庭院延伸到墨绿色的线条，随后没入一片空白的世界，原本的围墙与哥谭高耸的建筑消失无踪，墨蓝色的天空只剩下月亮与几颗星子，像是空白画布里随意涂抹的一小片夜空，但吞噬还在继续，色彩模糊变浅逐渐消失，只留下立体构型的线条，随后也消失在了空白之中。

如今，在迪克看来，只有韦恩大宅孤独的耸立在一片没有上下左右的空白之中，但是……以崩解的速度来看，这也不会有多远了。

“迪克少爷，我们该回到大厅了。”阿福就如同每个梦里无知无觉的人们，他心平气和的说，更刺激了迪克。

“不，阿福，这到底是怎么回事？布鲁斯的生日还没有！……怎么会是今天？”迪克感到全身都被冰住，血液如同刀子，流动着，将他从里到外割开，他的胸口急促的起伏，眼前死死盯着逐渐消失的夜空与庭院。

“……迪克少爷！”老管家突然提高了声音，“布鲁斯少爷既然送给了你礼物，想必也只有你能解决你自己的问题。”迪克瞪着他，然后他意识到阿尔弗雷德背对着夜空，始终没有转过去。

……厚重的窗帘，只有烛火的晚餐，布鲁斯出乎意料的态度，他说的那些话……迪克浑浑噩噩的跟着老管家走回了餐桌边，无数的信息在他脑海里转来转去，他的右手紧紧攥着那把漆黑的匕首，以至于他听到骨头咯吱作响的声音，以及隔着布一样恍惚迷蒙的疼痛感。

……布鲁斯知道了，他知道他说的是真的了，他甚至知道今晚这个世界就要崩解了，所以他才要做这场家庭聚会，但是……为什么……他僵硬的坐回椅子上，单手拿起叉子……为什么是匕首……他要杀了谁？……迪克看过现场的每一个人……提姆……杰森……达米安……阿尔弗雷德……布鲁斯……他慢慢的咬下蛋糕，抹茶清爽微苦的味道在嘴里扩散。  
还有……他自己。

达米安悄悄地向他投来询问的目光，“迪克？”他轻声地发问，担忧地看着他，而迪克盯着餐桌摇了摇头，“……没事。”他嘶哑的声音从喉咙里硬挤出来。

他努力无视从门边开始崩解的大厅，古老的雕像分崩离析，空白在吞噬地毯，上千美金换来古巴少女亲手织就的图卡归于空白，烛火的光芒分解熄灭……

能解决这个问题的只有他自己。

“就让一切重新开始。”布鲁斯举起了酒杯，他庄重而严肃，迪克从他眼中看到苍白的自己，看到疑惑不解地提姆，看到心烦意乱的杰森，看到老成持重的阿尔弗雷德，看到真心实意微笑的达米安……

看到布鲁斯的手指微微颤抖。

“敬各位。”布鲁斯坦然面对迪克，迪克的手指摸到冰凉的酒杯，他随所有人一起举起了杯子，仰头把红酒喝了下去。

他知道了，他知道答案了。

他低头，看见空白吞噬了阿尔弗雷德，啃咬着桌子，把对这一切茫然不觉的人们分解归零，让他们忘记他所犯下的过错，布鲁斯还残留的脸一片坦然，达米安关心的向他伸出了手，提姆的袖子隐于无痕，杰森的叉子自空中跌落，然而未及地上便也消失无踪。

世界既已终结，那就只是他做的梦而已……所有无疾而终的迪克都是他的杞人忧天，就像布鲁斯曾经教过他的那样，无解的谜题便不是谜题，那就只能放弃它，忘记它，越过它，将它抛之脑后，重新开始……

重新开始……

迪克抬起了那把漆黑的匕首，他看见它无终无始独立存在，心跳在寂静无声中震耳欲聋又悄无声息，他闭上眼睛，眼前的黑暗亦开裂，显出空白的丝线，他手上一抖，经年的训练让他准确无误地把匕首捅了进去。

在纷扰袭来的空白之中，迪克感到了一种久违的宁静。

无数个碎片的他凝聚在一起，寻求一个结局，现在他找到了。

没有结局也是一种结局。

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 放在这里解释，那是老爷从命运三女神那里得到的，也是从她们那里得知命运的线团永远无法纺织成品，因此重启无法避免，而匕首能归零迪克的记忆，类似于刷机作用，清除他残留的记忆。
> 
> 后记  
> 这篇文最开始也是和基友吃饭时提到了一句，然后一直讨论下来就写了它，时间线是做梦07—04征兆—01发现—02旅游—03通讯—05夜谈—06抓捕—08回宅—09结局。这结局是一开始我就决定了的，迪克若没有做这些梦，大概也会开心的过完这个世界，重启不可改变，那就让眼前的真实成为唯一的真实。写的时候，很多内容都超出了我的预计，比如一开始没打算让阿福再出现而是死了，达米安在刺客联盟过了几年，迪克是最后自愿被抓住的，当然也有很多内容我也没处理好，比如在对待迪克的态度上，各人心态的描摹实在不足，章数也超出了预计。一个大概两万五的中篇，算是我第一次尝试这种风格，希望能博得青眼，多谢各位看到了结局，希望能给你留下一些印象！！


End file.
